


I'm Alive

by 17holymoly



Category: Larry Stylinson fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - University, Blow Job, M/M, Student!Harry, Student!Louis, cute boyfriends being cute, what other tags to use...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17holymoly/pseuds/17holymoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have to study, but end up doing naughty things instead</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Alive

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)  
> this is my first fic, so please bear with me  
> if you have a bad day, I sincerely hope this makes it a little better
> 
> btw, here is the soundtrack I listened to while writing (it has nothing to do with the text, this was just on shuffle)
> 
> A Twist in My Story by Secondhand Serenade  
> Ain’t no Mountain High Enough by Martin Gaye & Tammi Terrell  
> Once in a Lifetime by One Direction  
> Angels by The xx
> 
> enjoy your read! -lms-

As the school year was nearing it’s ending and a lot of exams were coming up,   
Louis and Harry both decided to take a little break of the sexual side of their relationship   
in order to concentrate more on their important studies. 

 

That’s why Louis was currently sitting alone at the kitchen table,   
occasionally sipping on his tea and desperately trying not to think about the fact that   
there was a really hot boy in their bedroom, only waiting to be fucked. 

He imagined Harry sitting at the desk, rubbing his ass into the chair,   
as he wore his lace panties and liked the sensation of how the lace felt against his skin. 

It had taken Harry almost half a year into their relationship to open up to Louis and tell him about   
the thing no one else knew about:   
he always wore lace panties; he liked the feeling of the lace scraping   
at his skin and making him feel pretty. 

For the first time they made love, he had bought some   
neutral black boxer briefs to disguise his habit. 

Harry wanted to tell Louis from the beginning,   
because he felt this kind of deep connection with his boyfriend from the beginning on,   
but he wanted to make sure that Louis loved him just as much as he loved him. 

Three days after Louis had confessed his love to the younger boy, Harry finally found   
the courage to tell Louis about what he normally wore underneath. 

 

Louis took the new information the best Harry could have thought about.   
He whispered into his ear “Show me, princess! Show me your cute little bum in girls’ lace panties. Fuck that makes me so hard. I somehow knew you were into such kinky shit.” 

Then he bent Harry over his knee, spanked his ass until   
the panties’ structure of fabric was imprinted on his bum and fucked him without prep   
until Harry came untouched into the lace. 

Louis was calculating some math’s stuff that he studied in university and wondered if he should fake an emergency to make   
his lover come out of the bedroom.   
Harry walked into the kitchen after having spent hours   
in the room and plopped down next to Louis. He nuzzled into his neck and Louis thought   
that if he started petting him now, his boyfriend would certainly start to purr like a cat. 

“What is it kitten?” He hummed and looked down to his adorable boy. “Can I suck you off Louis?” 

Louis almost choked at these words, not that he wasn’t used to Harry’s blunt way of expressing   
what he wanted, but this was a rather great disturbance whilst he was calculating. 

“But can you like… humph” Harry started to say and didn’t have the courage to finish his sentence. 

He nuzzled into Louis’ neck and planted little kisses there. Louis knew he just needed to give   
his baby time to open up;   
it always took him a while to express what he wanted in bed. 

“Louis could you…?” Harry grunted a little and began to suck a love bite into Louis’ neck. 

The older boy ogled at Harry’s bum while he was tucked under his chin and slid his hands   
down the backside of Harry’s pants. 

He could feel the panties they bought together two months ago,   
Harry grunted a little more and grinded into Louis’ thigh. 

“What is it baby? How do you want to suck me off?" Louis whispered against his temple and scraped his scalp a little, which always helped a lot.   
“Can you ignore me while I do it? I mean, just go on calculating or whatever and ignore me completely?” 

Louis smiled down at his green eyed kitten and nodded. “Course I can do that.” 

Harry’s smile got a lot wider and he pecked Louis’ cheek.   
“Thank you baby” he said and slid down onto his knees. 

Louis mentally prepared himself and lifted his bum to slide down his jeans.   
He turned around on his chair a little so Harry had better access to his cock and resumed calculating.   
He watched him pull down his own trousers, but only until midthigh, the younger boy like it like this.   
Whenever he sucked Louis off, he wanted to expose his panties, but not be fully naked.

Louis felt Harry pull his dick out of his boxer briefs and immediately suck him down completely.   
He had to stifle a moan, because this was so fucking hot.   
When Harry stared up at him with his innocent shining eyes, Louis had to literally stop himself from looking down at his boyfriend. 

Harrys tongue circled his tip while one big hand slid up and down on his dick. 

 

God, this whole scene was so arousing. 

 

He slowly felt himself getting to the peak and he watched with amazement   
how Harry came into his lace panties, even before him and without touching. 

Harry bowed his head a little more, put his big hands behind his back and looked up at Louis. 

 

This was their sign that Louis could fuck into his mouth now and god damn, there was nothing more he wanted to do right now. 

 

He lifted his hips and pushed his dick even deeper into Harry’s sinful mouth. 

After he came, Harry slurped it all up and tucked him back into his briefs.   
Then he got up and Louis pulled up his own trousers without so much as looking at Harry and his cumstained panties. 

The other boy wriggled around a bit and Louis took pity. He kissed Harry’s still hard dick once   
and petted his bum. Then he pulled the boys trousers up and zipped them up. 

“Thank you Louis” Harry whispered and turned around to walk back into their bedroom. 

 

And if Louis looked at his little bum all the way, then nobody had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this fine work of fanfiction - just kidding xx


End file.
